justwilliamfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Metardis
Welcome To My Talk Page! Hello, please sign all of your messages with four tildes (like this ~~~~), personal attacks will be ignored but please don't think I'm plain boring, I'm fun! !Ṃ'ě'ṭ'á'ṛđ'ί at Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Just William Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppernaut Hello Hey there Metardis! Congratulations on starting a wiki! Please let me know if you have any questions as I'd be more than willing to help you out! In the meantime, feel free to check out Founder & Admin Central for tips and tricks to get you started! {C http://on.wikia.com/founder Happy editing! :) ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Partners with Children's Books Wiki Hi Metardis, This is Bethel23, the founder and admin of Children's Books Wiki. I saw your post on the Admin Support Team blog post, and I wondered whether you wanted to become partners with Children's Books Wiki? I can list you on the main page (see the "related websites" heading), and if you could do the same, that would be great! I'll also put a link to your wiki on our Just William page. Let me know if you're happy to do this! (Also, if you have any burning founder-type questions, I can do my best to answer them... looks like you're doing a great job here!) N. B. I am not related to the Admin Support Team! Thanks, Bethel23 (talk) 11:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I've added you on the main page (see "related websites") and on the Just William page (see here). If you could do something similar, that would be great! :Thanks, :Bethel23 (talk) 11:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Onwards and upwards Suggestions: #Copy every other Wikipedia article on the subject after studying the basic changes I made to Just William; use the WP links exactly for your page names so that the various article will all link eventually without further work #Contact the two top websites on that page's external links. #Look at my new categories and use them as models for categorizing the remaining #Use the help pages, and put the most helpful ones in a category so that they start being actual pages on this wiki and therefore findable by users who want help and try to get it by typing in the search box See you on LOTR, maybe. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC) (actually earlier but I managed not to sign it somehow) RE: Welcome bot Hi Metardis. You can find out how to customize the welcome bot by going to . You can also promote your wiki on Wikia's home page by using the Promote feature. Find out more about that at . JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC)